Generally, a laterally independently operated column-equipped vulcanizer is well known in which an upper die mounting member corresponding to a lower die mounting member installed on a base plate is supported in an ascendable and descendable manner on right and left paired columns erected on the base plate to construct a die opening and closing device, and two (right and left) of these die opening and closing devices are disposed to be operable independently of each other.
With this laterally independently operated column-equipped vulcanizer, however, it is general for the right and left paired columns of these respective die opening and closing devices to be arranged laterally in a straight line or in parallel throughout the two (right and left) die opening and closing devices. Thus, the vulcanizer has posed the disadvantage of taking up a wide installation space in the lateral or right-and-left direction.
Hence, it has been difficult, for example, to replace a vulcanizer for a small tire by a vulcanizer for a large tire, which has been increasingly needed in recent years, within the same installation space.
So far, Patent Document 1 has disclosed a vulcanizer comprising two (right and left) tire vulcanizers having right and left paired columns arranged in V-configuration (hereinafter referred to as a V-arranged column-equipped vulcanizer) for compactness of the vulcanizer.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,584 B2 (FIG. 1, FIG. 5)